demigods getting laughinggased
by ILOVEDUCKLINGS
Summary: this story's title was Nico Wisdom Teeth. I wanted to change it because i have other ideas. demigods are getting sprayed by laughing gas! thing are going to get crazy!
1. Chapter 1

Nico just came back from the teeth god. He got wisdom teeth taken out. He got laughing gas and, he threatened to make skeleton unicorns appear if the god didn't let him go before his medication wore off. Apparently the teeth god was afraid of unicorns because one once bit his butt so, he let Nico go but made sure he got zapped to Percy's apartment.

"" Nico screamed when he got to Percy's.

Percy came running in with riptide, "what the… Nico? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Guess what Perrrrrrry! Look! Me mouth has empty spots! I can save food there! weeeeeeeeeeee" Nico shadow traveled somewhere.

"Oh gods…" Percy sighed and capped riptide, "where the hell did he go?"

"ouchhhhhh!"

"There he is…" Percy walked towards Nico's voice and found him in the washroom. Nico had sally's waxing stuff in his hand.

"nico… what the heck? Where are your eyebrows?"

Nico touched where his eyebrows were suppose to be, "ouch, waxing hurts, ouch!" Nico shadow traveled again.

"Nooo!" Nico's voice rang from Percy's bed room.

Percy ran in and saw Nico under his blue pillows.

"Help perrry! Help! Their crushing me! I'm gonna be a human pancake! I don't wanna be a pancake! I wanna be a unicorn!"

Percy lifted the pillows off him then; Nico sat up and stared at Percy with big brown eyes with tears in them.

"I almost got squashed into a pancake perrrry! A pancake! A human pancake! I want soup. Gemmi soup perrry!"

"Sure, what kind of soup?"

"Tomato soup with blue marshmallows monsters! I want the marshmallows to feel my wrath! I'm gonna turn them in to pancakes! Muahahahaha!"

"Ok Nico…"

Percy made the soup and told Nico to come to the kitchen. When Nico came in, he somehow found himself a hammer.

"Here you go Nico."

Nico took out all the marshmallows and hammered every poor little marshmallows into marshmallows pancakes while yelling "DIE! DIE! DIE!". When he was done he done, he took a sip of the soup and said:

"Ewwwwww! Perrry has bad cooking skills! The hero of Olympus can't cook!"

"SHUT UP AND EAT THE DAM SOUP! IT CAME FROM A CAN FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"Perrry has anger issues…"


	2. Chapter 2

It has only been half an hour and Percy already couldn't take it anymore so; he called Annabeth to come over.

"Hey, OH MY GODS! What happened to your eyebrows?" Annabeth asked when she came in.

"It's called waxing Annieeeee, you should try it, you're getting really hairy."

"How dare you! You BEEEEEEP!" Annabeth freaked out and Percy had to hold her back.

"Annabeth clam down! Nico's high on laughing gas!"

"Do I look like I care?" Annabeth screamed

Percy sighed and reached for a can of laughing gas he kept just for 'Annie accidents'. He sprayed her and she backed out.

When Annabeth woke up, she looked around the room and yelled: "Im going on a mission! Shhhhhhhhhhhh…" she got up and ran to Percy's desk to steal some paper and a pencil.

Percy heard Annabeth scream and he ran to her, when he saw she was missing, he started to search for her. On the search, he saw Nico petting a fake moustache and saying "hey squirrelly! Want a peanut? Guess what? You don't get one! Wuahahahaha!"

Percy found Annabeth drawing a picture on his desk and… was that sniffling? Is annabeth crying?

"Hey Annie…"

Annabeth looked up with teary gray eyes.

"What's the matter Annie?"

Annabeth showed Percy her drawing; it was a circular house "it's not a perfect circle! When Leo's papa makes it, it will fall and crush unicorns!Then the dead unicorn ghosts will steal my cookies!"

"Well… umm… you can use my eraser."

"But it isn't a good eraser! My cookies are domed!

Nico ran in and screamed "cookies? Where? Gimme one!"

Annabeth started sobbing "Nico's a unicorn? I don't want him to steal my cookies! I didn't do anything wrong yet!"

Percy sighed "Nico there's cookies from yesterday my mom forgot in the oven. Annabeth no unicorns are going to die or steal your cookie, but Nico might be one."

Annabeth didn't hear anything Percy said except the first part "You just told Nico where the cookies are! You're a unicorn too!"

Percy sprayed Annabeth again with laughing gas. He put her on the couch then went to check on Nico.

Nico was banging a cookie on the table, when Percy came in he said "your mommy is really talented at making rock cookies Perrry. THINK FAST!" Nico threw the cookie at Percy.

"WHAT THE HECK! What was that for?"

"To test your thinking."

Annabeth suddenly ran in. "did you know dogs are bunny's cousins?"

"Umm noo…" Nico and Percy said together.

"BAZZINGA! You just fell for one of my classic pranks! Tehee!"

"Did you know I'm the ghost king and can make unicorns ghosts steal your cookies?" ask Nico

Annabeth screamed "Not my cookies! Take his! Take his!" she pointed at Percy.

"Gee thanks…"

"Oh don't worry Percy, your cookies suck! I can't eat them at all!"

"Hey ma mommy made those!" Percy yelled.

Annabeth licked a cookie and made a face "Well their not very good."

Percy had a sissy fit then; he went to his room and locked the door.

"Hey Nico." Annabeth whispered.

"What."

"BAZZINGA!"


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys! sorry i didn't update for along time but i had no ideas for the next chapter until now and i'm not even sure if it's that good. if you guys want me to update for often then plz fill this form thingy:**

**character(s):  
**

**why that/those character(s):  
**

**10 random things:  
**

**3 random phrases:  
**

**something that you thought was funny:  
**

**i dont care what you put in there but the randomer the better (just dont go crazy)  
**

The door bell rang ding-dong as Grover pressed the button.

"One second!" shouted Percy.

Percy took one more glace at the two demigods, building block cities then, destroying them like Godzilla and when to open the door.

"Grover! Thank god you're here! You have no idea wh-"

"OMG! What did you do!" Grover screamed in terror as he ran to a drooped, sickly yellow, flower, "if you were a satyr you would have had to wear the shirt of shame! Shame on you Percy Jackson! Shame on you!" Grover took the can with the word water taped on it and sprayed the poor flower. The 'water' went everywhere.

"Grover noooo! That's the Annie accident ca-" and with that Grover and Percy dropped to a deep sleep.

"Teehehe!" someone laughed.

Percy groaned and sat up.

"Teehehe!" the same voices laughed again.

Percy turned and saw Anabeth and Nico with markers and evil smiles on their faces.

"Ahhhhhh!" someone screamed, "a monsta!"

"Oh you silly little goat boy" said Nico then, pointed at Percy, "that happens to be the monsta of the sea! If it hears you call him a monsta he will eat the enchilada in your pocket like pizza!"

"Not my enchilada!" Grover sobbed.

"I'm not a monsta! I'm king of the sea!" thunder rumbled, "shhhh! Some people might be sleeping you know!" Percy yelled to the sky, thunder rumbled again, "I said shhhh! Now shut your godly pie hole!" the sky started to rain.

"You won't eat my enchilada?"

"Duh! That stuff taste poopy!"

A gasp came from Grover, "how dare you insult the great enchilada!"

"I dare cuz you called me a monsta!"

"I didn't Nico did!"

"Oh, well then I am very sorry for what I said." said Percy mockingly.

"Apology not accepted! No one can insult the great enchilada!"

"Darn goat…" Percy muttered, "Where are Nico and Annie?"

"Don't call me that!" Anabeth yelled from the kitchen.

Percy and Grover went to the kitchen and saw Nico and Anabeth under the kitchen table looking very pale.

"Can you be my thunder buddy perrry?" ask Nico with big brown eyes.

"I'll be your thunder buddy!"Grover chipped in.

"Nooooo! Goats are bad thunder buddies!"

"Nhun!"

"Unhn!"

"Nhun!"

"Unhn!" Nico grabbed Grover's enchilada from his pocket.

What he did was absolutely terrible!

He didn't eat the enchilada.

He didn't fart on the enchilada.

He didn't spit on the enchilada.

He didn't crush the enchilada.

He. Ate. The. Enchilada!

"Noooooo! You're the monsta!" Grover sobbed and ran out the kitchen.

"Bleh! This stuff does taste poopy."

Anabeth and Nico turned their heads to Percy, "teehee!"

"What?" asked Percy

"You're funny looking"


End file.
